


Ardently, Passionately, Fiercely

by Saraste



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Angst, Canon What Canon, F/F, Girls in Love, Love, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy loves Mina, Mina loves Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardently, Passionately, Fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> I have head-canons about these two in a relationship. In my mind Lucy did not deserve to have Stoker put her through all the horrors she had to suffer through. So, fluff. With vampires and girls loving girls.
> 
> Also posted to http://february-fables.tumblr.com/ which will now be my fic tumblr.

'Do you love me?' Lucy asks. She's laid down on the bed next to Mina, golden curls spilling over a pillow.

 

A pale hand reaches over the whisper's distance between them and tucking an errant curl behind Mina's ear. Mina represses a shudder, as there is always a possibility for that to be interpreted wrong. She had no intention to make Lucy feel bad for anything. She cannot been seen as flinching away, for Lucy is fragile.

 

She pressed into the cold palm instead, her skin in stark contrast against translucent skin. Mina's hurt hammers in her chest like a caged bird. She does not understand everything that is happening to her but she knows what, and whom, she loves.

 

Mina _loves_ Lucy ardently, passionately, and more fiercely that is maybe seemly yet she cannot _not_ love her, either. Lucy is all she has, now, and she is all Lucy has, now her old life has been taken away from her with such violence.

 

She cover's Lucy's pale hand with her own and looks into her darling eyes. There is no evil there. Lucy does not compel her, does not coerce. What little of her that is different now, Mina has taken in stride, has adapted to.

 

Lucy is _hers_. Hers to protect, and keep safe, and secret. If either of them compels the other it is maybe Mina, who leads Lucy where she must go, where to touch, how to touch, where to bite and suck and drink and lick until Mina is an incoherent mess. She does so now with reckless abandon and no regard for her own safety, murmuring her adoration towards her beloved in a never-ending litany of 'loveyouloveyouloveyou' as Lucy does what is asked of her.

 

For Lucy _is_ a danger, she might lose herself, might feast too deep, too long and forget. But she is a good girl and Mina loves her so it is all all right.

 

And Mina _does_ love her so. She loves her too much to deny Lucy the taste of her live's blood, her last breath and her last heartbeat, if that is something her darling might want to take.

 

Lucy can have _anything._

 

 


End file.
